indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Аксиология (теория ценностей)
Хайдеггер: Когда Бога в конце концов объявляют «высшей ценностью», то это принижение божественного существа. «Не секрет, что решительный удар по аксиологии как философской дисциплине был нанесён в 1940-е годы М. Хайдеггером, который неопровержимо установил, что «основополагающие для неё понятия «ценности», «блага» и «интересы» нередко определяются друг через друга, иными словами, находятся в отношении логического круга, а также настаивал на том, что «оценивание» всего и вся (а в этом он видел конечное содержание аксиологии) ставит в центр мира «голого субъекта», препятствуя постижению сущности вещей как тайны (а в этом состояла едва ли не основная, по его мнению, болезнь как современной ему, так и предшествовавшей философии)» Аксиоло́гия (от др.-греч. ἀξία — ценность; др.-греч. λόγος — слово, учение) — теория ценностей, раздел философии. Аксиология изучает вопросы, связанные с природой ценностей, их местом в реальности... Впервые вопрос о ценностях был поставлен Сократом, сделавшим его центральным пунктом своей философии и сформулировавшим его в виде вопроса о том, что есть благо. Благо есть реализованная ценность — полезность. То есть ценность и польза — две стороны одной и той же медали. В античной и средневековой философии полнота бытия понималась как абсолютная ценность для человека, выражавшая одновременно этические и эстетические идеалы. В концепции Платона Единое или Благо было тождественно Бытию, Добру и Красоте. Такой же онтологической и холистической трактовки относительно природы ценностей придерживается и вся платоническая ветвь философии, вплоть до Гегеля и Кроче. Соответственно, аксиология как особый раздел философского знания возникает тогда, когда понятие бытия расщепляется на два элемента: реальность и ценность как возможность практической реализации. Задача аксиологии в таком случае — показать возможности практического разума в общей структуре бытия. Трансцендентализм Разрабатывался в Баденской школе неокантианства (Виндельбанд, Риккерт) и связан с представлением о ценности как об идеальном бытии, соотносящимся не с эмпирическим, но с «чистым», или трансцендентальным, сознанием. Систе́ма це́нностей — понятие теории ценностей, обозначающее совокупность сложившихся у людей мнений о значении в их жизни вещей и явлений, встречаемых в природе и обществе («социальных установок»). Человек опирается на систему ценностей при сравнении и выборе решений. Система ценностей по Рокичу М. Рокич в своих работах 1968 и 1973 годов, используя ранее полученные результаты, разделил ценности на терминальные (также конечные, то есть убеждения в том, что достижение некоторых конкретных целей является смыслом человеческой жизни) и инструментальные (таланты, связанные с методами достижения целей). Рокич выделил по 18 конечных и инструментальных ценностей3: Конечные: Безбедная жизнь (англ. A Comfortable Life; a prosperous life) Равенство и братство (англ. Equality; brotherhood and equal opportunity for all) Интересная и активная жизнь (англ. An Exciting Life; a stimulating, active life) Забота о близких (англ. Family Security; taking care of loved ones) Свобода и независимость (англ. Freedom; independence and free choice) Здоровье (англ. Health; physical and mental well-being) Внутренний мир (англ. Inner Harmony; freedom from inner conflict) Зрелая любовь (англ. Mature Love; sexual and spiritual intimacy) Безопасность (англ. National Security; protection from attack) Веселье (англ. Pleasure; enjoyable, leisurely life) Спасение (англ. Salvation; saved; eternal life) Самоуважение (англ. Self-Respect; self-esteem) Чувство достижения (англ. A Sense of Accomplishment; a lasting contribution) Уважение общества (англ. Social Recognition; respect and admiration) Дружба (англ. True Friendship; close companionship) Мудрость (англ. Wisdom; a mature understanding of life) Мир во всём мире (англ. A World at Peace; world free of war and conflict) Понимание красоты (англ. A World of Beauty; beauty of nature and the arts) Инструментальные: Амбициозный (англ. Ambitious; hardworking and aspiring) Непредубеждённый (англ. Broad-minded; open-minded) Компетентный (англ. Capable; competent; effective) Аккуратный (англ. Clean; neat and tidy) Твёрдый (англ. Courageous; standing up for your beliefs) Прощающий (англ. Forgiving; willing to pardon others) Помогающий (англ. Helpful; working for the welfare of others) Искренний (англ. Honest; sincere and truthful) Творческий (англ. Imaginative; daring and creative) Самодостаточный (англ. Independent; self-reliant; self-sufficient) Интеллигентный (англ. Intellectual; intelligent and reflective) Последовательный (англ. Logical; consistent; rational) Любящий (англ. Loving; affectionate and tender) Верный (англ. Loyal; faithful to friends or the group) Послушный (англ. Obedient; dutiful; respectful) Вежливый (англ. Polite; courteous and well-mannered) Ответственный (англ. Responsible; dependable and reliable) Сдержанный (англ. Self-controlled; restrained; self-disciplined) См. Деонтическая логика См. Добро и зло Представители господствовавшей в СССР версии марксистской философии отвергали само понятие ценности как "буржуазное" и считали аксиологию идеалистическим учением (как, впрочем, и философскую антропологию, и культурологию — все, что выходило за пределы теории познания, к которой сводился диалектический материализм, и содержания исторического материализма, трактованного как "общая социология"). =Предистория аксиологии= Аксиология (от axio — ценность, logos — слово, учение) — один из самых молодых разделов философии. Как самостоятельная философская наука аксиология появилась лишь в конце прошлого века. Разумеется, суждения о различных видах ценности — о благе, добре, красоте, святости и т. п. — мы встречаем и у классиков античной философии, и у теологов средневековья, и у ренессансных мыслителей, и у философов Нового времени, однако обобщающего представления о ценности как таковой и соответственно о закономерности ее проявления в различных конкретных формах в философии не было до середины прошлого столетия. Но я полностью разделяю утверждение С. Аверинцева, что применительно к средневековью нельзя говорить о собственно аксиологических представлениях, ибо у средневековых философов и теологов, как и у античных мыслителей, встречаются лишь разрозненные высказывания о разных видах ценности, но отсутствует целостное представление о природе ценности как таковой, единой в множестве ее конкретных модификаций, — отсутствует по той простой причине, что теологам известна лишь одна подлинная ценность — Бог. Все другие ценности — нравственные, эстетические, политические, даже сама истина, — являются для религиозного сознания только эманациями Божества, манифестациями потустороннего мира, божественно-духовной энергии. Я назвал бы это теологической редукцией представления о ценности: аксиология растворилась здесь в теологии. Во всяком случае, в религиозной философии, в теологии и вообще в религиозном сознании нет потребности создания теории ценности, ибо ценность дана здесь только в религиозной форме как представление о священном, сверхчувственном, божественном, а различия между всеми конкретными модификациями ценности и ценностного сознания объявляются несущественными, поверхностными, чисто формальными. Романтизм впервые постиг Историю как закономерную смену одного типа культуры с его специфическими ценностями другим и одновременно признал в Востоке не экзотическую аномалию, каким он казался просветителям, а своеобразный тип культуры, отличный от Западного по воплощенным в нем ценностям, но равноправный европейскому, если не более возвышенный, благородный, прекрасный (вспомним хотя бы трактовку Кавказа в поэмах молодого А. Пушкина и повестях М. Лермонтова). Основоположник философской антропологии Макс Шелер фактически свел к ценностям всю духовную жизнь человека, признав высшей их формой религиозные ценности. Другой выдающийся представитель европейской философии этого времени глава баденской школы неокантианства В. Виндельбанд утверждал в 1909 г. в работе, посвященной исследованию роли философии в духовной жизни Германии в XIX веке, что ныне философия становится вообще "учением об общезначимых ценностях", ибо призыв Ф. Ницше к "переоценке всех ценностей" "стал лозунгом наших дней" и "то, чего мы в настоящее время ожидаем от философии, — это размышление о вечных ценностях, которые, возвышаясь над меняющимися, временными интересами людей, обоснованы высшей духовной действительностью". Исходным же пунктом аксиологии должно стать "так называемое Я" в виде лейбницевой монады особого уровня сложности. Еще один, столь же показательный пример — освоение аксиологического подхода психологической наукой: в вышедшей в 1968 г. в США книге крупнейшего представителя этой области знания А. Маслоу "К психологии бытия" целый раздел назван автором "Ценности", в котором ценность трактовалась как избирательный принцип, свойственный всякому живому существу, от цыпленка до человека; такую концепцию психолог называет "натуралистической наукой о человеческих ценностях", считая возможным и продуктивным "изучать высшие ценности или цели человеческих существ точно так же, как мы изучаем ценности муравьев, лошадей или деревьев, или, если хотите, марсиан". Ценность оказывалась, таким образом, избирательной установкой, производной от потребностей, а иногда попросту отожествлялась с ними (скажем, в утверждении, что "потребности (или ценности) связаны друг с другом иерархически и эволюционно": так, "потребность в безопасности — более мощная или сильная, более жизненно важная, более настоятельная, чем, скажем, потребность в любви, а потребность в пище сильнее их обеих. Более того, все эти основные потребности могут рассматриваться как всего лишь ступени лестницы, ведущей к самоактуализации... Стало быть, эти основные потребности или основные ценности могут рассматриваться и как цели, и как ступени лестницы, ведущей к единой конечной цели". При этом оказывается, что такая "лестница" во многом совпадает с идеалами, к которым зовут религии, например, к умению подняться над своим "я", к соединению истины, добра и красоты, к альтруизму, к мудрости, честности и естественности, к умению подняться над эгоистической мотивацией, к отказу от "низких" желаний в пользу желаний "возвышенных", к доброжелательности и доброте... Показательно в этом смысле, что такой видный ученый, как А. Тоффлер, открывая своей статьей упомянутый сборник "Ценности и будущее", писал: перед человечеством открыты сегодня богатые и разнообразные возможности дальнейшего развития, «но какое будущее оно выберет, будет зависеть, в частности и в конечном счете, от ценностей, которые определят процесс принятия им решений. А это будет зависеть от того, сколь ясно мы поймем и сумеем предсказать изменения в целостной архитектонике ценностей, которые регулируют человеческое поведение. А. Эдель во вступительной статье к сборнику "Ценности и теории ценности в XX веке в Америке", составленному М. Мсрфи и Ж. Берг, выделил три направления аксиологических исследований: идеалистическое, натуралистическое и праг-матистское; три типа теорий ценности различает и Т. Любимова, но по иному принципу — "теоретический социологический"; "метафизический или методологический"; "негативно-критический"; историк немецкой аксиологии 20-х годов А. Мессер описал четыре ее направления: "феноменологическое (Макс Шелер)", "идеалистическое (Генрих Риккерт)", "идеалистически-реалистическое (Гуго Мюнстерберг)" и "реалистическое (А. Штерн)"; М. Киссель выделил пять типов теории ценностей — "натуралистический психологизм, трансцендентализм, персоналистический онтологизм, культурно-исторический релятивизм и социологизм"; Л. Столович увидел в аксиологии Европы и Америки в XX веке семь течений: психологическое, натуралистическое, социологическое, логико-семантическое и семиотическое,объективно-онтологическое и феноменологическое, экзистенциалистское и теологическое; В. Веркмайстер, автор двухтомного труда "Исторический спектр теорий ценности", вышедшего в США, выделил еще больше подходов к построению теории ценностей — утилитаристски-экономический, эмоционально-интуитивист-ский, метафизический, персоналистский, психологогенетический, феноменологический, инструменталистский, эстетический, гуманистический, релятивистский, эмпирико-познавательный, лингвистический и еще ряд других... Традиции романтического и неоромантического направлений аксиологической мысли приняли в XX веке по преимуществу религиозно-идеалистическую форму. Поскольку наиболее ярким ее выражением был русский идеализм "серебряного века", речь о нем пойдет на следующей лекции, а сейчас ограничусь заключением, что теория ценности по-прежнему сталкивалась здесь с давним и труднопреодолимым препятствием — назову его теологическим редукционизмом: ибо если высшим, а значит, единственно подлинным, полноценным родом ценности объявляется ценность религиозная, а все другие виды ценности признаются лишь этапами восхождения к ней, то анализ аксиосферы культуры сводится к рассуждениям о Боге, Божественном благе, Святости... * Для культурологии, для этики, для педагогики, а значит, для аксиологии в целом, существенно важно, какие именно потребности, нужды, интересы, ''ценности порождают то или иное действие'' — жажда наслаждения, утилитарный расчет или нравственные, эстетические, религиозные, политические, духовные устремления как формы ценностной ориентации человека. =Почему русская философия не знала теории ценности= Еще один не менее показательный пример — рассуждения И.Ильина, обосновывавшего в одном из главных своих трактатов религиозную веру как "путь духовного обновления"; оказывается, вера и есть осознание ценности: "Жить на свете — значит выбирать и стремиться; кто выбирает и стремится, тот служит некоторой ценности, в которую он верит"; и далее: "Вера ставит каждого из нас перед высшей ценностью жизни..."; "главная ценность жизни, составляющая предмет веры..." *Почти такие же формулировки мы встречаем в "Смысле жизни" С. Франка: "Добро совпадает с Богом"; "Любовь есть само существо Бога"; Бог — "высший критерий истины"; и вообще, "вне Бога нет ничего". (Примечательно в этой связи наблюдение Эдуа́рд Шюре: "мысль, что в сознании человека Бог, Истина, Красота и Добро раскрываются путем любви и жертвы, появляется первый раз у Кришны... Человечество не забудет ее".) Понятно, что никакая теория ценности, отличная от религиозного вероучения, в такой философии возникнуть не могла. = = Как заметил М. Бахтин, смысл — это тот или иной ответ на поставленный нами вопрос: "То, что ни на какой вопрос не отвечает, лишено для нас смысла". Эту же мысль Ж.-П. Сартр формулировал так: "...Жизнь не имеет априорного смысла. Пока вы не живете своей жизнью, она ничего собой не представляет, вы сами должны придать ей смысл, а ценность есть не что иное, как этот выбираемый вами смысл". Макс Шелер объединил теорию ценности с этикой, С. Александер — с эстетикой, а Ж. Маритен — с теологией По Г. Риккерту, например, существует шесть классов ценностей — - "логические", воплощающиеся в науке, - "эстетические", воплощающиеся в искусстве, - "мистические", воплощающиеся в языческих культах, - "нравственные" и "социально-этические", "личные" и "религиозные" Я уже упоминал о классификации ценностей, обосновывавшейся М. Шелером: аксиосфера предстает здесь как восхождение от "низших" гедонистических и витальных ценностей, относящихся к телесной жизни человека, через "духовные ценности культуры" к "высшим религиозным ценностям" Концентрированным выражением возвышенных духовных ценностей является идеал. Это мыслимые представления личности о высшей жизненной ценности, о гуманном обществе, о нравственном совершенстве человека, о высокоморальных отношениях между людьми, о гармонизации и упорядочении деятельности человека в окружающей его природной среде, о совершенствовании организации научного знания и т.д. Идеал, кроме всего прочего, выполняет регулятивную функцию в обществе. Он служит неким вектором, позволяющим определять стратегические цели, достижению которых человек нередко готов посвятить всю свою жизнь. А поскольку идеал — это мысленный (фантастический) образ о желаемом совершенстве, его невозможно достигнуть в эмпирически конкретных условиях жизни личности. Он, подобно горизонту, все время отдаляется. И тем не менее только идеал выступает в качестве некоего ориентира, фактора, одухотворяющего жизнь человека, придающего ей смысл. Ценность есть значение данного предмета для субъекта. Функционирование ценностей — это их воздействие на человеческую деятельность, человеческое поведение, общественную жизнь, развитие культуры. http://www.logic-books.info/sites/default/files/kagan._filosofskaya_teoriya_cennosti.pdf Опять мы касаемся коварного вопроса: является ли что-то целью потому, что оно ценность, или что-то становится ценностью лишь поскольку оно положено как цель? В пользу объективности и трансцендентности морали свидетельствует наличие общечеловеческих моральных ценностей. =Н. О. Лосский. Ценность и Бытие. Бог и Царство Божие как основа ценностей= Мейнонг показывает, возражая Эренфельсу, что нельзя выводить ценность из желаемости, потому что отношение между этими двумя моментами обратное: желание основано на чувстве ценности, а не наоборот Точно так же нельзя ценность сводить к полезности, так как полезность зависит от ценности: полезно то, что является причиною ценного факта. Одни выводят ценностный аспект мира из индивидуально-психических переживаний, другие из непсихических факторов; одни считают ценности субъективными, другие - объективными; одни утверждают относительность всех ценностей, другие настаивают на существовании также и абсолютных ценностей; одни говорят, что ценность есть отношение, другие - что ценность есть качество; одни считают ценности идеальными, другие - реальными, третьи - не идеальными, но и не реальными (например, Гейде). Не будем, однако, отчаиваться: как ни различны эти теории, каждая из них учитывает какую-либо сторону ценности, и задача нашего исследования будет состоять в том, чтобы найти место каждого элемента ценности в полной теории, которая не только ответила бы на вопрос, что такое ценность, но еще и объяснила бы, как возможно такое множество столь разнородных теорий. Психологизм в теории ценностей есть учение, утверждающее, что всякий предмет, даже и предмет внешнего мира, имеет ценность лишь постольку, поскольку он вызывает в душевной жизни субъекта некоторые индивидуально-психические переживания, именно, согласно одним теориям, чувство удовольствия (или неудовольствия), согласно другим - желание, согласно третьим - чувство ценности. Что же касается желаний, они суть следствия ценности: стремление, влечение, хотение, желание обусловлено ценностью предмета, а не есть источник ее, как это неправильно утверждает Эренфельс. Учение о стремлении мира к Богу как абсолютно ценному началу очень распространено в философии. Согласно Аристотелю, мир в целом с любовью стремится к Богу как своей конечной цели (см., напр., Метаф. XII (Л) 7, 1072). Дионисий Ареопагит (Псевдо-Дионисий) утверждает, что все стремится к Сверхсущему, которое есть основа совершенства всякого существа ("О божественных именах", I, 6, 7); такое же учение развивает и св. Максим Исповедник (напр., De Ambiguis, III гл., XXXVII гл.). Альберт Великий, ссылаясь на Аристотеля и Дионисия Ареопагита, говорит, что Бог есть "конечная цель, желаемая всеми", "божественное добро есть цель всех"; даже камень "стремится быть единым; в единстве его частей заключается сохранение его; и это единение есть тень первого хранящего начала, которое само по себе есть хранящее и единящее"; все частные случаи добра производны из основного; таким образом, ближайшие цели различны, но конечная цель едина (Summa theologiae, р. I, tr. XIII, qu. 55. memb. 3). Согласно учению св. Фомы Аквинского, Бог есть конечная цель человека и всех разумных существ; что же касается неразумных существ, Он их конечная цель, лишь поскольку они "причастны какому-либо сходству с Богом" (similitudo, но не imago Dei.** Summa theologica, р. II, отд. I, qu. I, art. VIII). Иоанн Скотт Эриугена видит завершение истории в том, что "вся тварь соединится с Творцом и будет в Нем и с Ним единою" без гибели или смешения сущностей и субстанций (De divisione naturae, кн. V, 20). Что касается человека, учение о том, что подлинная конечная цель есть обожение, признано едва ли не всеми Отцами Церкви, касавшимися этого вопроса, особенно восточными. Ценности существуют не иначе как в соотношении с абсолютною полнотою бытия, о которой установлено уже, что она есть абсолютная самоценность, содержащая в себе совпадение бытия и ценности. Из определений, данных выше, и изложенных в связи с ними учений следует, что положительные ценности не равны друг другу; между ними есть различия: различия ранга, различия достоинства. Прежде всего, очевидно, что служебные ценности ниже самоценностей; далее, среди самоценностей абсолютные самоценности стоят выше относительных самоценностей. Гейде отвергает вовсе различие ценностей по рангам. Всякая ценность, говорит он, может иметь различные степени: я могу предпочесть поездку для здорового отдыха маленькому нравственному акту, могу предпочесть приятность прогулки ничтожной эстетической ценности театрального спектакля и т.п.58 Примеры, приводимые Гейде, на деле вовсе не обязывают отказаться от учения о ранге ценностей, т.е. различии их по внутреннему достоинству. Они показывают лишь, что при выборе между несколькими ценностями приходится в условиях психоматериального бытия руководствоваться не только рангом, но и другими свойствами их, например, тем, что неосуществление какой-либо низшей положительной ценности (скажем, сытости) ведет за собою появление разрушительных отрицательных ценностей (болезни, смерти и т.п.) Имея перед собою для первичного акта выбора две ценности - высочайшую ценность бытия Бога и низшую в сравнении с самим Богом ценность тварного активного участия в Божественной полноте бытия на основании самозабвенной любви к Богу и преклонения перед Его совершенством, свободный деятель может предпочесть высочайшую ценность и захотеть быть Богом. Такое избрание есть предпочтение ценности своего "я" ценности Бога, оно создает эмпирический характер себялюбия, именно более или менее устойчивой любви к себе, большей, чем к Богу. Выше были уже различены два вида этого себялюбия: гордыня, вступающая в состязание с Богом, не терпящая Его превосходства и стремящаяся низвергнуть Его; себялюбие, стремящееся обладать всеми благами, но не состязающееся с Богом, способное даже признать превосходство и совершенство Бога, способное даже полюбить Бога и твари Его, однако отдавая предпочтение себе. Первое себялюбие сатанинское, второе себялюбие земное, присущее психоматериальному бытию. Земное себялюбие ведет деятеля, как уже было рассмотрено выше, к относительной изоляции его от всех деятелей, к предоставленности его только своим силам; спайка его с остальным бытием остается лишь в форме отвлеченного единосущия, предсознания и предчувства. См. Деизм http://anthropology.rchgi.spb.ru/lossky/lossk_s1.htm